Kiss Me
by Sutori
Summary: Utau is getting sick of Easter pushing her around without getting anything in return. So when Utau tries to run away, and Ikuto tries to stop her, the blonde idol asks her older brother to do a simple thing in order to get her to stay. UtauXIkuto
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me

Utau let out a disappointed sigh as she closed her cell-phone and placed it on the vanity in front of her. Ikuto had once again, refused to come to her concert. She'd never understood why her brother hated her, but she had always tried desperately to get his attention, this included asking him to go to her concerts, asking him on dates, and constantly hugging him whenever she gets the chance.

"This is all Hinamori's fault!" Utau huffed, "Ikuto always wants to spend time with her instead of me!"

"I'd like to hit Ikuto right in his kisser!" The devil shugo chara, Iru spat, "You're too good for him, Utau!"

Utau sighed once more, "I think it's the other way around, Iru."

"You have such low self confidence!" Iru told her, "Instead of thinking 'Ikuto is too good for me' think 'Ikuto can't have me!'"

Utau faked a smile for her, "Thanks, Iru."

"But the nerve of that Eru!" Iru suddenly spat out, "Hanging around that pink-haired bimbo! She's your shugo chara; she should be following you around!"

"Maybe Amu's just a better person than I am." Utau admitted sadly.

"I highly doubt that, she chases after that kiddy king all the time with a stupid love-struck grin on her face, she has no taste at all!" Iru yelled.

Utau stood up, "That's enough, Iru."

"But Utau..." Iru started to say, but was cut off when Utau walked past her floating form and left her dressing room, closing the door behind her, and leaving Iru behind.

* * *

"Why does he hate me so much?" Utau wondered aloud as she walked through an empty park, "I do everything for him. I capture X eggs, I defeat Hinamori, and I sing my heart out at every concert, so I still don't understand what Amu has that I don't..."

"Utau?" Utau heard a voice say. She looked up and saw her pink-haired rival, Amu Hinamori.

"Good Afternoon, Utau." Amu's pink shugo chara, Ran greeted her cheerfully.

Utau glared at Amu and all of her shugo charas, "Leave me alone." She said coldly as she pushed past Amu.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked when she picked up Utau's attitude.

"Ikuto isn't coming to my concert, again." Utau told her, irritated.

"Why not?" Amu asked, not really surprised. Ikuto had never wanted to go to Utau's concerts, the only times he does go is when he has to collect all the X eggs that Utau drags out.

"Because he hates me..." Utau admitted sadly.

"No he doesn't, you're his little sister, he loves you." Amu told her.

"He doesn't love me!" Utau yelled, making Amu jump, "But...but I wish he did..."

"Utau..." Amu started to say, but trailed off when Utau began to walk away, alone, into the fog of the rest of the park.

* * *

"Please Ikuto; please come to Utau's concert!" Amu said persistently as she watched Ikuto getting ready to play his violin in a field right outside the city.

"I don't want to." Ikuto told her simply as he tuned his violin carefully.

"But she seemed really depressed when you told her that you wouldn't!" Amu tried again, "And she'll get more and more depressed if you keep rejecting her offers to attend her concert!"

"I don't care." Ikuto said emotionlessly as he put his violin carefully under his chin and got it positioned correctly.

"You're the worst!" Amu screamed at him before he was about to play.

Ikuto smirked and put his violin down, "Talking to me like that isn't going to get me to go to any of Utau's concerts."

Amu let out an aggravated groan, he had done this before, and she was sick of it by now, "Fine, if you won't go to her concert, then I will!"

And with that, she turned around, and stomped off back to the city.

* * *

"Utau, we're going to plan your concert at the new stadium in town, it can hold over a hundred thousand people, so we'll be sure to collect more than enough X eggs for our project." Utau's father told her.

"But father, why must we have all these X eggs, why do we have to crush all of these children's dreams? Some of those dreams consist of falling in love, and..." Utau started, but was cut off when her father started to yell.

"Are you going against my orders!? Utau, I'll have you know that I have all the power I need to destroy you, now you will sing at that concert or I will..." Her father snapped his fingers and the two guards at the door raised their guns and pointed them at Utau.

Utau stared at the guns, without emotion, then turned back to her father, "Alright, I understand." She then bowed and started toward the door but stopped when it opened and Ikuto walked in.

Ikuto looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the two guns being pointed at Utau.

"Father, don't..." Ikuto began, but was interrupted by Utau.

"It's okay, Ikuto, I was just leaving..." She told him, and with that she brushed past him and left the room.

"What's the meaning of this, Father?" Ikuto asked stunned, gesturing toward the guns.

"Utau is starting to get rebellious, I needed it to stop." His father stated simply.

"But threatening her with guns, that's insane!" Ikuto yelled.

"Ikuto, you don't understand. If Utau refuses to go along with my plans, I will have to eliminate her." Ikuto's father said seriously.

Ikuto's eyes widened when he pictured his little sister being shot, and blood being splattered on the wall.

"Father, please don't." Ikuto begged for his little sister's life.

"Don't worry, just as long as she stays in her place, I won't harm a single hair on her head." The man said.

Ikuto looked worried as pictures of Utau being killed ran through his mind.

"You're a mad man!" Ikuto yelled at his father.

"If you don't act right, then I'll get rid of you too." His father told him seriously.

Ikuto had not really cared if he died, but his father would not even lay a finger on his little sister, it was his job to protect her, as an older brother it was his duty.

"I'll talk to her, I assure you, she won't act up again." Ikuto said quickly before he sprinted out the door of his father's office and ran toward the staircase that led to the exit of the builing.

* * *

Utau threw her white lolita dress into her suitcase as she looked for more clothing inside her wooden wardrobe.

"What are you doing, Utau-chan?" Eru, Utau's angel shugo chara, asked as she entered Utau's apartment by flying through the open window that let in the noise of the busy city night.

"I'm packing." She told her simply as she threw in a pair of socks.

Eru looked concerned and confused, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because she's had it with Easter. She's decided to run away" Iru, who was floating above the T.V., told her.

"But Utau-chan, they'll punish you if you try to escape from them!" Eru tried to warn her.

"I don't care." Utau said seriously, "If they kill me, at least I'll be dead and out of this despicable world."

"Utau-chan, that's a horrible thing to say!" Eru yelled, "And besides, you need to live for Ikuto, your true love!"

"Screw Ikuto!" Utau suddenly shouted as she slammed her suitcase shut, "Ikuto can go crawl in a ditch and die for all I care!"

"But Utau, you love him! You have your entire life!" Eru yelled at the blonde idol.

"But he doesn't love me back!" Utau yelled back as she zipped up the suitcase quickly.

"But...but...but..." Eru stuttered, trying to find another reason that Utau should stay and continue to serve Easter, for she feared for Utau's life, "What about your songs?"

"I'll give up singing." Utau said as she grabbed her apartment keys, ready to turn them in downstairs in the lobby.

"But you're already famous, the paparazzi will surely find you and Easter will find out where you are!" Eru tried desperately once more.

"I'll cut my hair and change my name; I'll even go through plastic surgery if that's what it takes to get people to not recognize me." Utau told her as she picked up her bag.

"Utau-chan, don't do this!" Eru tried, but without hope, to stop Utau as she walked toward the door.

Utau reached for the door handle but stopped and backed away when she heard someone knocking on the other side.

"Who is it?" Utau asked.

"It's me, let me in." Utau heard her blue-haired brother say from the other side of the door.

Utau hand flew to the door handle and immediately swung open the door, "Ikuto!"

Ikuto eyes quickly flashed to the suitcase in his little sister's right hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I'm going to America or Europe or anywhere other than here!" She said before she pushed past him.

But she was powerless when Ikuto's strong hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back into her apartment.

"Utau, please don't do this, if you try to run away, Easter will kill you!" Ikuto tried to persuade her, much like Eru did.

"What do you care!? You don't love me, you never have! What does it matter to you if I die or not!?" Utau yelled at her brother.

"What are you talking about Utau? Of course I love you, you're my little sister!" Ikuto argued.

Utau shook her head, "Not like that, I know you love me as a little sister, but I wanted you to love me like..." She trailed off.

Ikuto stared at her, stunned, but then caught his senses again, "Utau, you know we can't love eachother like that....we're siblings..."

"You're lying! You only reject my feelings because you're in love with Amu!" Utau screamed at her older brother.

"Utau, she's in elementary school! I don't flirt with her; I tease her because I think it's funny!" Ikuto tried to tell her.

"Quit lying! You've shown her more attention in two weeks than you've shown me in five years!" Utau screamed.

Ikuto put his hands over her mouth and closed the door, "You're being too loud."

Utau grabbed Ikuto's wrist and pulled it away, "I don't really give a damn that I am! Now let me go turn in my key so I can get the hell out of this country!"

"Utau, please...I don't want to see you get hurt..." Ikuto begged.

"Like hell you don't!" Utau yelled at him.

"Utau, I can't stand the thought of being without you. Just keep singing like you always have and you'll be fine. Father won't hurt you if you keep following his orders." Ikuto told her.

Utau was starting to lose it, tears started to form in her eyes and pour down her cheeks. She laid her head against Ikuto's chest and sobbed into it, "Why can't you make yourself love me, Ikuto...I want you so much...but you never show me any attention..."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Utau and pulled her closer to him, "Utau, I'll spend more time with you if you want...but I can't love you like that, Utau, you're my sister and..."

"Then I'll leave," Utau interrupted him, "I'll leave and I'll never come back."

"Please don't Utau, I'll do anything..." Ikuto told her, but he then wished that he hadn't, because his sister's request was a difficult one.

"Kiss me." Utau told him.

Ikuto's eyes widened, "Wh-What?"

"I said," Utau looked up at him with teary eyes, "Kiss me."

"Please Utau, anything but that." Ikuto tried to talk her out of it.

Utau shook her head, "If you won't kiss me, then I'll leave." She said as she turned around and reached for the door handle.

Ikuto quickly wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and pulled her further back into the apartment, "Fine..." Saying that word even surprised Ikuto himself, but he had to do something to keep his beloved little sister alive.

Utau's eyes widened in surprise when her brother accepted her request. Why would he say yes to something like this? He had always ignored her in the past, and now he was giving her free entry to plant one on him.

Ikuto quickly closed his eyes and prayed to God to forgive the sin that he was about to commit.

Utau turned around and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and leaned up as she began to slowly close her eyes.

"We better give them some private time." Iru said to the other two shugo charas.

"Awww, but I wanna see it!" Eru whined.

"Bleh, I don't." Yoru, Ikuto's catlike shugo chara, said.

So with much fighting, Iru and Yoru managed to drag Eru out the window and away from Utau's apartment.

Ikuto started to close his eyes too as Utau got closer and closer to his lips. Finally, their lips met, and Utau went into a world of bliss as Ikuto began to kiss back, due to his promise.

Ikuto was not feeling good about this, he knew he was sinning, but, somehow, he liked it. He felt disgusted at the fact that he _liked_ kissing his little sister. So much in fact, that he actually slipped his tongue into her mouth and started exploring around. This made Utau go insane with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and began playing with his tongue. Ikuto, without knowing it, had wrapped his arms around Utau's waist and pulled her closer to him. He was actually _enjoying_ doing this, something he had not expected, and he knew that it was bad that he was so he quickly pulled away and grabbed Utau's arms and pinned them to her sides.

"Ikuto?" Utau asked, "What's wrong?

"I-I have to go..." Ikuto mumbled quickly before he pushed past her and left her apartment.

* * *

"What is wrong with me!?" Ikuto mumbled aloud as he rode the elevator down to the lobby, "I actually _liked_ kissing Utau, and she's my little sister! Am I sick!?"

Ikuto again thought of the warm feeling he got when he kissed the blonde teenager and unknowingly...smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

"Sooo...how was it?" Eru eagerly asked when she floated back into Utau's apartment after she managed to get away from Iru and Yoru.

Utau's face turned red when she remembered the feel of Ikuto's lips on hers, "He used tongue..."

"No way! For real!?" Eru asked, amazed.

Utau smiled and nodded her head, then plopped down onto her bed with a long sigh of happiness.

"It was the best moment of my life!" Utau admitted happily.

"If he used tongue then that means he likes you, and I mean like-like if you know what I mean." The devil shugo chara, Iru, pointed out as she floated back into the room, smirking.

"Iru-chan? Where's Yoru?" Eru asked the mini devil curiously.

"That little cat is probably talking to Ikuto about the kiss now." She replied knowingly.

Utau had pressed two of her fingers to her lips and, once again, thought of the sweet, tender kiss that her elder brother had given her, which caused another blush to appear on her beautiful face.

Eru then floated down to Utau's level, next to her head, and spoke.

"Does this mean you'll stay with us, Utau-chan?" Eru asked hopefully.

Utau smiled and nodded, "I have to keep my promise to my brother, if I break it and run away, he'll get mad, and I definitely don't want that to happen if I want another kiss from him."

"Yay!" Eru cheered as she flew around the apartment happily.

"Calm down, Eru!" Iru screamed at the hyper-active angel shugo chara.

"I can't, I have to tell someone about this! I know, I'll tell Amu-chan!" Eru cheered, delighted.

Utau immediately sat up straight, "Amu!? Amu Hinamori!? You're going to tell her that Ikuto kissed me!?"

Eru nodded cheerfully, but a smirk appeared on Utau Tsukiyomi's face.

"Be sure to tell her all the juicy details, like how he used tongue and how he even pulled me closer to him." Utau told her.

Eru looked at her, confused, but nodded and flew out the window toward Amu Hinamori's house.

"Why do you want her to know all the details?" Iru asked as she floated down to Utau's level.

"Because I want that pink-haired bimbo to know that Ikuto is mine, not hers, and that all the flirting he does with her is just teasing and that's it." Utau explained with a smirk on her face.

"Hm...devilish...I like your style Utau." Iru approved.

Utau smiled as she began to unzip her large suitcase and take out all her lolita clothes to put back into the wooden drawers of her wardrobe.

* * *

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! I have big news! Really, really, really big news!" Eru cheered her loudest as she flew into Amu's room by the open screen door.

"Eru? What is it?" Amu asked curiously when she looked up from her desk and spotted Eru floating by her bed.

"Is Utau-chan feeling better?" Su, the small green shugo chara, asked hopefully.

Eru nodded her head, eager to tell Utau's story, "Utau was about to run away so she could get away from Easter, but..."

"Run away!? Why would she do that!?" Amu interrupted, now concerned about whether Utau's depression had gone too far.

"She was sick of working for them and getting nothing in return, anyway, so..." Eru began again, but was interrupted for a second time.

"She doesn't even get paid to do all those concerts?" Amu asked, confused and stunned.

"Well, yeah, she does, but I mean, she doesn't feel joy from it, and she never gets any breaks. Anyway, she was about to leave when Ikuto came into her room and..." Eru started but was, once again, interrupted.

"Did Ikuto change his mind? Is he coming to Utau's concert?" Amu asked, hoping that if he did that Utau would get out of her depression state.

"SHUT UP!" Eru screamed her signature catchphrase and everyone was immediately quiet.

"So as I was saying, Ikuto came in and when Utau said she was leaving he _kissed_ her!" Eru squealed in delight.

"K-K-K-Kissed her!?" Amu seemed stunned, "But they're siblings!"

"That doesn't really matter." Miki, the small blue shugo chara, pointed out, "We're in Japan, and a lot of times in Japan, siblings marry to keep the bloodline pure. This also works because one of Japan's major religions is Buddhism, which allows incest in families.

Eru nodded in agreement, "And Ikuto must've really liked it because he even used tongue!"

Amu's face turned red, "Tongue!? They French kissed!?"

Eru nodded gleefully once more, "And he even pulled her closer to him! He must really like Utau-chan! I mean like-like! I think that a new couple has sprouted tonight!"

Amu looked down and thought to herself, "_So does this mean...Ikuto doesn't like me? I don't get it...he's always so nice to me, and he's always getting close to me and acting affectionate with me...were those all just...lies?_"

"Yeah, so now Utau's staying in Japan and she's going to continue to work for Easter so she can be with Ikuto!" Eru shouted with glee.

"So they're going out now!?" Ran shouted in a stunned tone.

Eru nodded, apparently clueless to the fact that Ikuto had never really made Utau his girlfriend since she wasn't there herself.

"So I guess Ikuto is taken now, huh?" Su said sadly, feeling bad and hurt for Amu.

"Oh, also, Ikuto said that everytime he flirts with Amu, it's really just teasing, he doesn't really like you." Eru said, going by Utau's orders, and looking at Amu at the end.

A small tear fell onto the floor of Amu's room. Eru looked at the young, pink-haired girl, and she could see that she was shaking, trying to hold back her tears. Now, Eru knew, she had gone too far.

"I—I'm sorry Amu-chan..." Eru tried to apologize.

"Amu-chan! Do you need me to get you a tissue?" Su asked as she began to float over to the tissue box on Amu's bedside table.

"No...I'm...I'm fine..." Amu managed to choke out as she put her face in her hands and began to sob.

"I—I should be going..." Eru said quickly before she flew out the screen door and into the night sky, back to Utau's apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe you liked kissing her!" Yoru spat as he floated next to his master, "I didn't think you liked any girls."

"Just shut up about it, alright!" Ikuto yelled at the small, floating cat.

"Geez Ikuto, if you liked it, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, and you shouldn't try to ignore it. You kissed your little sister and..." Yoru started, but was interrupted by Ikuto's sudden outburst.

"I told you to shut up about it!" He screamed, "Now Utau probably has the wrong idea! I bet she thinks I love her now!"

"How is the idea wrong if it's right?" Yoru asked curiously, seeing right through his master's lies.

Ikuto stopped walking and stood, motionless, in the middle of a back road behind some houses.

"But I—I can't love her like that...she's my sister...But I can't help but have...feelings for her." Ikuto mumbled sadly.

"The fact that she's your little sister doesn't matter, if it makes her happy, and it makes you happy, then it really doesn't matter if you two are related or not." Yoru tried to explain, "Listen, I'm not a girl, I can't talk about this love stuff, maybe you could get Eru and Iru to talk to you about it later."

Ikuto looked up at the starry sky and pictured his little sister's smiling face and he couldn't help smiling himself, "No, I think I'll just talk to Utau about it tomorrow. And who knows, maybe it won't be so bad going to that concert after all."

* * *

"Utau-chan! Utau-chan!" Eru yelped as she banged on the closed window to Utau's apartment while she floating outside in the freezing cold night air.

"Eru?" Utau mumbled as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"She probably locked herself out of the apartment again." Iru mumbled as she turned over on one of the pillows.

Utau got up and stretched before she walked over to the window and opened it up a tiny crack so Eru could fly in.

Iru shivered on her pillow, "Close the window, it's letting in a cold breeze!"

Utau quickly closed the window and locked it.

"Utau-chan, it's terrible!" Eru choked out, trying to hold back her small tears.

"Eru!? What is it!? Are you hurt!? Is Ikuto hurt!?" Utau asked urgently.

Eru shook her head, "No, it's Amu...she...she started crying!"

Utau stared at the little angel blankly, "_That's_ what was so important?"

"She seemed really hurt! She must've really loved Ikuto!" Eru cried out.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Well of course she did, she's young and naïve, she doesn't even know what love is yet."

"But Utau-chan..." Eru started to say, but stopped when Utau raised her hand, requesting silence, and then climbed back into bed.

* * *

"Um...Ikuto..." Amu mumbled when she found Ikuto walking back to his apartment after school the next day.

The cat boy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Is it...is it true...that you kissed Utau...?" Amu managed to choke out.

Ikuto looked down, "Y—Yeah..."

"Why did you do it!? I thought you didn't like her!" Amu suddenly yelled.

"I—I'm not sure anymore..." Ikuto admitted.

"What do you mean you're not sure!? Are you saying that you love her!? Ikuto that's sick!" Amu screamed at him.

That made Ikuto snap. Amu was _not_ going to tell him who he could and couldn't love. So he grabbed her wrist and then pushed her away, hard, causing her to fall back and hit the pavement.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do! You're just an annoying little kid! I can love her if I want! Now leave me alone!" Ikuto screamed at her before he turned his back on her and walked away.

"I—Ikuto..." Amu mumbled quietly as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

* * *

"What do you mean Ikuto loves Utau now!?" Tadase yelled from across the table in the Guardians' garden.

"Eru told me that he kissed her and everything..." Amu mumbled sadly.

"I see..." Tadase said, "Utau always has had a crush on Ikuto, but I'd never thought that he'd start to like her back..."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Yaya yelled, "Did he French kiss her?"

Amu looked down sadly and nodded.

"That is so cute!" Yaya squealed, obviously clueless to the fact that this was bad news.

"Is this really a threat to us though?" Kuukai asked.

"It may be." Tadase answered, "We already know that Utau will do anything for Ikuto, but now that they're even closer, it means that Utau will go the distance for him."

"Does that mean we have to purify more X eggs?" Yaya asked.

"That may be the issue. Due to Utau's happiness, she's probably going to sing more, causing more X eggs to be released." Tadase explained.

"Then we have to split them up." Kuukai announced.

"Don't you think that's kinda mean?" Amu said.

"Hinamori-san, this is our job, we need to do this to save all of the dreams of the children with purified eggs." Tadase explained.

Amu looked down, guilty, but nodded, "Alright, let's do our best to break Ikuto and Utau up."

* * *

"Ikuto?" Utau looked confused at the sight of her elder brother standing in the doorway of her apartment.

"Yo." He said.

"Where's Yoru?" Utau asked, noticing that Ikuto didn't have his small cat following him around.

"I let him go hand out in some alleys in the city. I wanted us to be alone." He said, his eyes flickering to Iru and Eru at the end.

The two female shugo charas got the message and quickly flew past Ikuto's head and left the apartment.

"Wait, girls, where are you going?" Utau asked, confused on the fact that Iru and Eru couldn't be there.

Ikuto closed the door behind him and began walking toward Utau, forcing her to step back until she reached the bed.

Utau's face immediately turned red when she realized the fact that Ikuto had backed her up to the bed and was now leaning over her, "I—Ikuto! I don't think I'm ready for that...I—It's too soon!"

Ikuto smirked at her and got closer to her face, but then suddenly laughed. Utau raised an eyebrow in confusion at her brother's actions.

"Don't worry, Utau, I would never force you to do that, at least, not now anyway." Ikuto assured her.

Utau let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, you scared me for a second."

"I do want to talk to you though." Ikuto told her as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay, what is it?" Utau asked as she sat down next to him.

"When...when you asked me to kiss you, why did you request that?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I love you." Utau replied quickly, there was no other answer that she could give.

"You don't care that I'm your brother?" He asked.

Utau shook her head, "I never have, and I don't really think the fact that you're my brother is important."

"Then...it's fine...I mean, it would be fine if I ever loved you back?" Ikuto asked her.

Utau smiled and nodded, "That would make me the happiest girl in the world if you did. Ikuto, I've loved you ever since we were little, and I still love you now. All I want is to be with you."

Ikuto was shocked at his sister's strong words, but then smiled and grabbed Utau's chin and lifted her face up so she was looking at him, then he leaned down and got his lips just inches away from hers, then whispered, "I love you...Utau..." Then he closed the distance between their parted lips.


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert Pt 1

Utau groaned loudly and rolled over on her bed when the sun seeped through the curtains of her apartment and shined brightly in her bedroom.

"Good morning, Utau." The blonde teenager heard a sweet voice say.

She rubbed her eyes and squinted until the figure beside her was in high definition. It was her brother, Ikuto. Utau's face immediately went red when she realized the fact that she had slept in the same bed as him last night and even more so, when she rolled over, she had rolled far enough that she was basically "cuddling" Ikuto.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Utau said in a surprised voice as she quickly sat up on the bed, "Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"Don't you remember?" He smiled kindly, "We started kissing, and by the time we stopped, it was too late for me to make my way back home, so you offered to let me stay here for the night, and since there isn't a guest bedroom in your apartment, we slept in the same bed."

Utau let out a sigh of relief when it was confirmed that she and Ikuto didn't do anything more than kissing last night.

Ikuto lifted his hand and gently brushed it across Utau's cheek, "Today's the day of your concert, you better get up and get ready."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Utau yelped right before she sprung up from the bed and ran over to her wooden wardrobe to look for an appropriate dress to wear over to the stadium before she got fitted for the gown she was going to wear at the concert that night.

Ikuto smiled and climbed out of bed then walked over to Utau and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll go to the café across the street and get you a bagel for breakfast, okay?"

Utau nodded, thankful because her stomach was giving off a hungry aura. Ikuto kissed her cheek softly and grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes before he left out the door.

"Sooo, what happened with you and Ikuto last night?" A small voice asked slyly.

Utau stopped rummaging through her drawers and peered up to see Iru and Eru floating in the door way.

"U—Utau-chan...please tell me you didn't lose your virginity..." Eru quietly pleaded, apparently worried.

"Don't worry, I didn't, Ikuto just slept here because by the time we were done 'talking' it was too late for him to go home on his own." Utau assured her.

"But what did you two 'talk' about?" Iru asked suspiciously, eager to know all the juicy details.

Utau let out an aggravated sigh, "Fine, we kissed, alright?"

"Did he use any tongue?" Iru asked with a smirk on her tiny face.

A small blush appeared on Utau's cheeks but she nodded, "And he made me his girlfriend. He told me right before we went to sleep."

Eru then lost it on the spot, "Utau-chan! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed before she quickly flew over to Utau and hugged the back of her neck.

Utau suddenly started giggling awkwardly, "Eru...St-Stop it! Th-That tickles!"

Eru immediately let go, "Oh, I'm sorry Utau-chan."

Iru smirked, "So, you're ticklish on the back of your neck. I'm pretty sure Ikuto found that out last night. That must've amused him to no end."

"Will you shut up!?" Utau yelled at her two shugo charas, "I have to get ready to go over to the concert hall, now leave me alone!"

The two small girls immediately stopped talking and left their owner alone.

* * *

"Does everyone have their tickets?" Tadase asked the rest of the Guardians.

The Guardians nodded and showed him all of their tickets.

"Great," Tadase said, "Now does everyone know what they're supposed to do when we get to the concert hall?"

"I'll try to talk Ikuto out of loving Utau." Amu confirmed.

"And I'll try to talk Utau out of loving Ikuto." Tadase confirmed.

"I'll cause a commotion that will stop the concert if Utau tries to summon any X eggs." Yaya confirmed.

"And I'll stop Easter if they try to get away with any of the X eggs." Kuukai confirmed.

"Right, the concert starts in about five hours. We'll leave in about two hours so we can get there early and get in our positions." Tadase explained.

"Understood." Everyone replied in unison.

"_I still feel guilty about this._" Amu thought to herself, "_If they're in love, why must we break them up?_"

"Hinamori-san?" Amu heard Tadase ask, "Is something wrong?"

Amu shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong, everything's just peachy."

"Are you sure?" Tadase asked, now concerned.

Amu nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well okay, if you say so." Tadase said, still sounding concerned.

* * *

"Do we have everything set up to capture the X eggs?" Utau's father asked.

"Yes sir, and the lyrics in Utau's songs are positively depressing. We should have no trouble getting all of the X eggs." A woman in dark clothing assured him.

"Good, where's Utau?" The man asked.

"She's in her dressing room getting ready." The woman told him.

"So she's not rebellious anymore?" The man asked, surprised.

The woman shook her head, "No, Ikuto must've said something to her that made her stop."

"Good. I knew that boy would fix her up. Now just make sure the concert goes perfectly." The man commanded.

"Yes sir!" The woman replied.

* * *

"Is this too tight?" Utau's dress fitter asked.

"No, it's fine." Utau assured her.

"Okay then, your dress is finished. Now just wait in here until your hair and makeup artist comes." The woman told her.

"I've done this before. I know what to do." Utau said coldly.

"Al-Alright..." The woman said quietly before she left the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"Utau-chan, don't you think you were a bit too mean to her?" Eru, who was sitting on top of the mirror, asked.

"Not at all, I'm just really starting to get pissed at these amateur people who think I'm a beginner." Utau told her.

"Well that's one way to show 'em who's boss." Iru, who was playing in Utau's dressing rack, chuckled.

Utau heard the door open and when she looked up she saw her elder brother, Ikuto, standing in the doorway, smiling at her.

"You look beautiful." He told her, sweetly.

Utau blushed, "I haven't even put on any makeup yet."

"But that's what's amazing about you. You don't need makeup to look pretty, you have natural beauty." Ikuto told her before he walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Utau smiled, "Thanks for coming, Ikuto."

"It's my pleasure." He assured her.

"I still don't understand why I had to come..." Yoru complained when he appeared behind Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto then pinched his tiny cheek, "You came here to support Utau, _right_, Yoru?"

"Ow, ow, ow! Yeah, fine!" Yoru squealed in pain.

Ikuto let go of Yoru's cheek and looked back at Utau, "Good luck, little sister." He then leaned down and kissed Utau softly on the lips for a few moments before pulling away, "Sorry, but I have to leave now so I can go get a good seat."

Utau nodded, "Okay, I understand."

"Bye Ikuto!" Eru shouted as Ikuto closed the door to the dressing room behind him.

Utau looked at herself in the mirror and thought of the memories that came with last night, a smile formed on her face when she did so, "I'll do my best, for Ikuto."

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Tadase asked into the black walkie talkie.

A combination of "yeah's" came from the speaker.

"Can we get on with this, I'm freezing out here!" Kuukai complained from his end.

"You know you have to stay out there incase the Easter van drives by with all of the X eggs, so stop complaining!" Tadase ordered.

"But _Taa-daa-seeeee_! How come _everyone _else got a job _inside_ but I have to stay _outside_?" Kuukai whined.

"I said shut it!" Tadase commanded angrily.

Kuukai was then silent when he picked up on Tadase's mood.

"You sure told him, King!" Yaya giggled from her end of the walkie talkie.

"Alright everyone, be alert." Tadase ordered.

"Right!" Everyone replied in unison.

* * *

Utau began to make her way to the stage after her hair and makeup artists had done their jobs, but stopped when she saw a small, blonde boy blocking her way.

"Tadase? What are you doing here?" Utau asked, "Are you here to ruin Easter's plans? If you are, I won't allow it!"

"Utau, I'm not here to disturb your concert." Tadase lied, "I'm here to tell you to stop loving Ikuto."

Utau's eyes widened, "Wh—Why would I do that?"

"Because, Utau, he's your brother, it's wrong." Tadase lied again.

"No it's not! It's fine if we love eachother!" Utau said.

"Utau, do you really think he loves you? He's probably just acting this way so you won't get your feelings hurt." Tadase told her.

Utau shook her head angrily, "You're lying! Ikuto does love me!"

"Listen to me, Utau, I don't want to see you get hurt, so take my advice and break up with him." Tadase said.

"N—No! Ikuto and I will be together and we'll be happy!" Utau yelled at him.

"Utau, please..." Tadase started.

"Now that I have him, I won't lose him!" Utau shouted as she stormed past Tadase and headed for the stage.

* * *

"Um...I—Ikuto?" Amu mumbled when she reached Ikuto's seat in the front row.

He looked at her, curiously, with a raised eyebrow, "Amu? What do you want?"

"C—Could you come with me please?" She asked as she gently pulled on his arm.

"But...the concert's about to start." He told her.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise." Amu said.

"Um...well okay." He said.

Amu then took him to one of the empty hallways leading to the stage.

"Ikuto...please stop dating Utau." Amu pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" Ikuto asked, now confused.

"Because...she's your sister..." Amu mumbled.

"Why does that matter to you?" Ikuto asked.

"I—I—I—I...alright fine! I don't want you to be with her because I love you!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he starred stunned, "Wh—What did you just say?"

"I—I love you...Ikuto..." Amu confessed before she quickly grabbed his shoulders and jumped up and pressed her lips to his.

Before Ikuto had any time to fight back, he heard a small gasp. When he looked up over Amu's pink hair, he saw Utau's tiny form, standing in the middle of the silent hallway, staring at them with widened eyes.

"I—Ikuto...you...you..." Utau choked out as tears started to pour down her face, making her makeup run.

"Utau! It's not what it looks like!" Ikuto tried to explain when he pushed Amu away.

"Tadase was right...you don't love me at all!" Utau screamed before she turned on her heel and began running in the opposite direction of Ikuto.

Ikuto gave a quick glare to Amu, "You bitch..."

He then quickly rushed after Utau. Thankfully, because Utau was the one wearing heels, Ikuto caught up to her in just a few moments. He grabbed her wrist and tried to get her to stop but Utau kept trying to push him away.

"Get off of me, you cheater!" Utau sobbed.

"Utau, I didn't cheat on you! Amu's the one that kissed me!" Ikuto explained.

"You're lying! Tadase told me that you didn't love me, and he was right!" She yelled.

"Well Tadase lied! Please Utau....believe me..." Ikuto said quietly before he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Utau started to calm down and soon believed that Ikuto was telling the truth by how much passion he put into kissing her.

"Are you alright now?" Ikuto asked when he pulled away.

Utau smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's fine, now you better call your makeup artist back, because your tears made some of the makeup run." Ikuto told her with a little chuckle as he wiped away some of the black mascara on her cheek.

Utau laughed and wiped her eyes, "Okay, I'll see you after the concert."

She then gave him a little peck on the cheek, and made her way back to her dressing room.

* * *

Ikuto found his seat again without running into that pink-haired whore.

"_Man..._" He thought, "_I hope I never see that pink-haired scum's face again._"

The lights then dimmed and there was a single spotlight on the stage that highlighted Utau's tiny form. Everyone went silent the moment the music started to play.


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert Pt 2

Utau took in a deep breath and raised the microphone to her mouth and waited a moment for the beat where she was to start, then began to sing.

"_The darkened sun...is tearing apart my dreams_

_It always has...so it seems_

_Taking away every breath in my lungs, every beat of my heart, I cry_

_these tears of blackness fall, it hurts so much that I_

_must hold this blade to my soul,_

_this world is turning cold,_

_no friends at my side,_

_I want to stop this never ending ride..."_

"Oh no..." Tadase gasped when he saw lots X eggs starting to appear above the audience due to Utau's depressing lyrics.

"Tadase, should I cause a disturbance now?" Yaya asked eagerly into the walkie talkie from her spot in the audience.

"No, don't do it yet, we need to see how bad things will get before we do something drastic like mess up an entire concert." Tadase ordered.

"_Hatred....ruling my life!_

_Hatred....holding this knife!_

_Blood...splattered on the wall,_

_no one can hear my call,_

_as I walk down this haunted, empty hall....."_

More and more X eggs appeared above the crowd, there were hundreds now, causing Tadase to become really worried, which forced him to call the alert.

"Hinamori-san! Start purifying the X eggs immediately after Yaya makes a distraction and clears the stadium!" Tadase yelled into the walkie talkie, "Yaya, go for it!"

"Okie dokie!" Yaya answered cheerfully.

"_What's the point? No one loves me anyway..._

_No matter what they say..._

_I can never rely on anyone but me..."_

Utau suddenly stopped singing and a confused look crossed her face when she looked up and saw Yaya, who was already chara changed, on top of one of the cameras on the top row.

"Hey kid! Get off of there!" The camera man yelled at the small bunny girl.

"Fly, my little duckies, fly!" Yaya screamed, completely ignoring the man, as hundreds of small, yellow, rubber ducks scattered the stadium and flew by peoples' heads.

Screams filled the crowd as everyone was pushing to get out.

"This is a disaster!" Utau yelled as she gazed upon the panic at her "supposed-to-be-perfect-concert."

"Ran!" Amu screamed at her pink shugo chara so she could be heard over the noisy crowd.

Ran nodded, understanding what she wanted, "Right!"

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu yelled as she snapped her fingers around the humpty lock tied around her neck.

There was a bright, pink flash, and then Amu's pink cheerleader outfit was in place.

"Alright, let's do this!" Amu yelled cheerfully as she jumped off of her seat and got at the same level as the X eggs.

Amu then made a heart shape with her hands around her humpty lock then threw it out in the direction of the X eggs, "Open heart!"

The colorful beam went out toward the X eggs, but it was blown away by a dark force.

"Wh-What happened?" Amu asked, shocked and confused.

The pink-haired cheerleader looked down, and standing on the stage, was Lunatic Charm.

"Utau! Please stop this! This isn't right!" Amu yelled down at her.

"Shut up! You kissed my boyfriend, you ruined my concert, and now you're interrupting my father's plans!" Utau screamed, "Nightmare lorelei!"

Blasts of darkness suddenly shot out and hit Amu hard, causing her to fly back and hit the wall, making a dent as she did so.

Amu screamed in pain but got right back up, "I don't want to hurt you, Utau!"

"You already have!" Utau screamed as she sent another wave of Nightmare Lorelei.

Amu screamed in pain when she got hit again. However, this time when she got up, she charged for Utau, curling her right hand into a fist as she did so. But when she was only mere inches from the blonde teenager, three metal claws blocked her way. She quickly looked up and saw Black Lynx standing in front of his little sister.

"How dare you try to hurt my little sister!" Ikuto growled viciously.

"I-Ikuto...I..." Amu tried to stutter out but she was caught in the cat boy's glare.

Ikuto raised his hand, "Slash claw!"

His claws ripped into Amu's arm and blood started pouring out.

Amu screamed in pain as she grabbed her bloody arm and started shaking.

"You will not lay a finger on her!" Ikuto yelled at the damaged cheerleader.

"I—Ikuto...th-thank you..." Utau mumbled her gratitude to her older brother.

"No problem." He said simply, but he still had aggression in his voice from yelling at Amu.

"King's crown!" A voice called, and a beam a yellow light shot at Ikuto and Utau.

Ikuto quickly picked Utau up bridal style and jumped out of the way.

"Thanks." Utau said when Ikuto put her down on the stage.

"I'll fight her, go on, get out of here." Ikuto told her.

"Wh-What? No, Ikuto I won't leave you!" Utau retorted.

"I said get out of here!" He yelled as he sprinted at Tadase who was currently helping Amu to her feet.

"Ikuto, no!" Utau yelled, but she couldn't do anything now, Iru had separated with her, she was useless.

"Come on, Utau, let's get out of here!" Iru pleaded as she pulled on Utau's sleeve, even though she knew it was useless.

"B—But Ikuto, he's..." Utau tried to say.

"He'll be fine! Come on!" Iru yelled.

Utau slowly got up and ran to the exit door, but she looked back at her brother's battle the whole time.

* * *

"Utau-chan, please stop feeling sad. Because when you feel sad, I feel sad." Eru said as she floated around Utau, sitting with her face in her hands on her bed in her apartment.

"I—I can't help it...what if he's hurt?" Utau sobbed.

Iru patted her owner's shoulder, "Don't worry, Utau, Ikuto's a strong boy, he can manage on his own."

Utau wiped her eyes, "I hope your right, because...because I just can't live without him..."

"I know how much you love him, Utau." Eru told her, "And believe me, the power of love can withstand anything! I bet my wings that Ikuto will turn out alright!"

Utau forced a small smile for her, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was then a rattle at the door.

Utau ears perked up as she jumped off her bed and ran to the door and flung it open the moment she touched the brass door handle.

There, stood Ikuto, he didn't look hurt, but he was grasping his right shoulder.

"H-Hey Utau, can I use your bathroom for a sec?" Ikuto asked with a smile, like nothing ever happened.

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled as her eyes flashed toward the cat boy's shoulder, "What happened!? Are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine, Utau, I just got my shoulder cut, that's all..." Ikuto explained as he began limping toward Utau's bathroom.

"Wait, let me help you!" Utau said urgently as she followed him into the bathroom.

She took out a first-aid kit from under the cabinet and opened it, "Ikuto...I need you to take off your shirt for me, so I can fix your shoulder."

Ikuto nodded and slipped his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. Utau blushed like crazy when she saw this part of her brother but continued to pour some alcohol on a ball of cotton.

"Ikuto, this is going to sting a little bit." Utau warned him before she pressed the cotton ball onto his bleeding shoulder.

Ikuto hissed in pain and flinched a little but soon relaxed when Utau pulled the cotton ball away and threw it into the trash. She then took out some wrapping bandages and began to wrap them around her elder brother's shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that she could easily look down and stare at Ikuto's toned, muscular chest.

When she was done she shut the first-aid kit and placed it back under the sink.

"Okay Ikuto, you can put your shirt back on now." Utau told him.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled stubbornly.

Utau blushed but rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool, "What? Do you plan on seducing your little sister or something?"

Ikuto smirked and hopped off the counter, "So what if I am?"

Utau blushed even more, "C-C'mon Ikuto, stop joking around."

"What if I'm not joking around?" Ikuto said slyly as he took a step closer to Utau.

"I—Ikuto!" Utau's whole face turned red when Ikuto wrapped her arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to rest her cheek on his hot chest.

She couldn't help herself, she had to do it, so she reached up and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and pressed her rosy lips against his.

She could feel Ikuto smirking against her kiss before he lifted his hand and placed it behind Utau's head and pushed it closer to his. This surprised Utau, causing her to accidently open her mouth, which left Ikuto with easy access.

Ikuto slipped his moist tongue into the younger girl's mouth, making her squeal with pleasure.

He pulled away from her lips and quickly made his way to the back of her neck.

Utau started giggling, "St—Stop it Ikuto! You know I don't like that!"

Ikuto smirked as he lightly grazed the back of her neck with his teeth, "I know, that's why I'm doing it. You have a cute giggle."

Utau blushed, "I—Ikuto...let's not do this here, the bathroom is kinda awkward.

Ikuto chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He then walked with her back to the bedroom and Utau got a comfortable spot on Ikuto's lap when he sat down on her bed.

Ikuto then started giving Utau butterfly kisses on her neck, but then moved down to her collarbone, making Utau moan in delight.

"No fair." She complained, "How come you get to kiss me but I can't even touch you?"

"You're sitting on my lap aren't you?" He asked.

"Well...yeah." Utau replied.

"That's technically touching me." Ikuto teased her as he began kissing her neck again.

"You're so mean, Ikuto! You never let me get my way!" Utau whined.

Ikuto smiled, "And you're as childish as ever."

"I am not a child!" Utau pouted.

Ikuto made Utau turn her face toward him and he took her pout with his teeth and began sucking on her lower lip.

Utau closed her mouth on Ikuto's and joined the kiss. They started playing with eachother's tongues, making them both moan into eachother's mouth.

However, they were soon too exhausted though, and it was, once again, too late for Ikuto to go home on his own.

"Wanna have another sleepover?" Ikuto asked Utau with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Utau giggled, "Sure, why not?"

Utau changed into her night gown, while Ikuto secretly watched, might I add. Then she crawled into bed next to Ikuto.

"I was really worried you know. Why did you have to scare me like that?" Utau asked.

Ikuto smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand, "Because I wanted to protect you. I'd rather die than see you get hurt."

Utau smiled and got closer to him for warmth, "Thank you."

Ikuto kissed her hair, "You're welcome, my love."

Utau then slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into her own little world of dreams that had already come true.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone's wondering, yes, the lyrics that Utau sung at her concert are mine, I made them myself, I take credit for their suckishness :P So yeah, I worked hard on this chapter like...really really hard...so I hope it was good ^^


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

"I can't believe we lost..." Yaya said sadly.

"All those X eggs..." Amu thought aloud.

"It was four against one, how could we have lost?" Tadase mumbled.

"It really is bad then...now that Ikuto and Utau are together...he has something dear to him that he wants to protect..." Kuukai said quietly.

"Our plan didn't break them up, it pulled them even closer!" Amu suddenly yelled, banging her fist on the table.

"Calm down, Hinamori-san." Tadase instructed, "Even though we failed once we can still make a comeback."

"But we've already lost all those X eggs...we can never get those back....Easter is probably putting all of the X eggs' dark energy into Utau's CD's now..." Yaya said in a depressing tone.

Tadase stood up, "Then we need to stop the production of those CD's now!"

"How are we going to find them?" Amu asked.

Tadase was silent for a moment, "We'll have to have either Ikuto or Utau."

"Are you crazy!?" Kuukai yelled, "They'll never tell us!"

"Kuukai, I've known both of them since I was a toddler; I know that there's some good in them." Tadase said sternly.

"Yeah but what if you can't reach it?" Amu asked.

"We'll have to, I trust them." Tadase assured her.

* * *

Ikuto grunted in pain when he tried to slip on his jacket, he grasped his shoulder and started breathing in and out.

"Here, let me help you." Utau offered as she helped slip his arm into the arm hole of his jacket.

"Thanks." He said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Utau asked with an eager smile.

Ikuto chuckled, "You seem excited."

"Well it's our first date, why shouldn't I be?" Utau asked.

Ikuto smirked, "Yeah, I guess you're right. And may I say, you look adorable."

Utau blushed, "Th-Thank you...Ikuto..."

Ikuto kissed her forehead, "And you're so cute when you blush."

"Awww, you're too good to me." Utau giggled.

Ikuto took her hand in his, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"So we're doing what now?" Amu asked, stunned at Tadase's plan.

"It looks like they're going on a date." Tadase explained once more before he quickly peered behind the corner of the building that the Guardians were hiding behind and caught a glimpse of Utau and Ikuto buying crepes at a local café, "So we're going to go on a triple date with them so we can talk to them, and while we're hanging out we can bring up the topic of the X eggs and Utau's CD's and try to talk them out of it from there."

Amu blushed at the thought of going out on a date with her crush.

"S-S-So who's pairing up with who?" Amu managed to say.

"I'm cool with Yaya." Kuukai said simply.

"Awww, I wanted my first date to be with my boyfwen..." Yaya complained.

Kuukai smirked, "Well maybe I'll make you my girlfriend."

Yaya pouted, "You're so mean, Kuukai, quit teasing me!"

"Are you okay with being my pair, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked the small, pink-haired heroine.

Amu blushed a little but nodded shyly.

"Amu-chan, this is your chance to finally go out on a date with Tadase!" Ran whispered excitedly in Amu's ear.

Amu shooed her away, "Alright, let's do this."

Each pair held eachother's hands to give off the "date" feel, then walked around the corner and kept walking until they "accidentally" bumped into Ikuto and Utau, but in the process, making Utau accidentally smash some of her crepe in her face, thank god it was only on her cheek.

"Hey!" Utau yelled at the preteen couple.

"S-Sorry Utau...we didn't mean to..." Tadase tried to say.

Ikuto grabbed Utau's chin and made her look at him, "Here, let me."

Ikuto then leaned down and licked the crepe off of Utau's cheek, making her blush like crazy. Amu growled a bit in the back of her throat, but quickly came to her senses and got herself under control again.

"What a coincidence seeing you guys here," Amu said with an awkward laugh, "Tadase and I were just going on a date ourselves."

Utau raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you guys a bit too young to be dating?"

Amu laughed again, "What is age, really? I mean, it's just a number, it doesn't do anything."

"Well that 'number' decides whether or not you can drink, get into clubs, purchase cigarettes, or even legally drop out of school." Ikuto explained.

"Uh...yeah, I guess I forgot..." Amu said, now embarrassed.

"C'mon, Ikuto, let's go to that new bookstore across the street." Utau told her older brother as she light pulled on his arm, eager to get away from the young couple.

"Wait!" Tadase suddenly said, "Um, look, what a coincidence, Kuukai and Yaya are on a date too." The prince gestured toward the couple, holding hands while walking on the sidewalk, "Why don't we all go on a triple date."

Utau rolled her eyes, "In your dreams! You think we would hang out with you after you kissed and injured my boyfriend, screwed up my concert, and ruined our father's plans!?"

"Please Utau; let us pay you back for everything we did. We'll pay for everything you buy, just please let us hang out." Amu begged.

Tadase leaned over and whispered in Amu's ear, "Do we have enough money for that?"

Amu shrugged and whispered back, "We have to if we're going to get them to stop the X egg plan."

"Oh, Tadase, Amu, what a coincidence seeing you here." Kuukai said awkwardly as he walked up to the two couples.

"Kuukai! Wait up for me!" Yaya yelled as she skipped up to Kuukai and wrapped her arms around his, "You're such a meanie, leaving me behind like that!"

Kuukai chuckled, "I'm sorry, love."

Kuukai then leaned down and quickly pecked Yaya on the cheek, probably to make the act seem more believable.

Utau groaned in aggravation, "Fine! You can come along but don't get in our way!"

"Yes ma'am!" The two fake couples said obediently.

The three couples then walked over to the newly built bookstore across the street from the café.

Amu had noticed that Ikuto and Utau must have a love for books, because within minutes of coming in, they both had a pile of book beside them as they read in comfortable lounge chairs by the window.

Amu picked out a random book and placed it in her lap and pretended to read while she secretly glanced over at Ikuto.

"_What does Ikuto see in her?_" She thought.

"May I sit down here?" Tadase asked the blonde heroine, interrupting her thoughts.

Amu blushed at the fact that her crush was asking to sit next to her, "G—Go ahead, T—Tadase..."

"Thanks." He said, smiling, as he sat down in the lounge chair next to her.

"Y—You're welcome..." Amu managed to stutter out.

"So what's the plan?" Tadase whispered into her ear.

Amu checked her watch, "It's 11:30 AM, when it gets around noon we'll all go our for lunch. While we're eating we can bring up the subject of the X eggs."

"Good plan." Tadase agreed.

"Where's Kuukai and Yaya?" Amu asked the young prince.

"They're in the music section of the store, I believe." Tadase replied.

"Oh, ok, let's be sure to get them when we go." Amu told him.

"Right." He responded.

"Oh, Ikuto, Ikuto, look at this amazingly cute dress!" Utau said excitedly when she held a magazine page up to Ikuto to look at.

He smiled, "It's nice, it would look beautiful on you. Do you want me to buy it for you?"

A grin crossed the small girl's face, "Would you?"

Ikuto kissed her forehead, "Of course."

"You're the best brother ever!" Utau squealed with glee.

Amu glared at the couple in jealousy.

"Amu, quick little hint, they might not want to have lunch with us if you keep glaring at them." Tadase whispered.

"Sorry." Amu said quickly before her eyes flashed back down to her book.

The young couples read for a while before Tadase's watch started beeping, which earned a few "Shhh's" from the rest of the readers in the library. The blonde prince quickly turned off his watch and mumbled an apology.

"What was that all about?" Amu whispered, motioning toward Tadase's wristwatch.

"It's noon, I think we should go have lunch now." Tadase explained before he turned toward Utau and Ikuto, "Hey guys, I'm feeling kind of hungry, do you want to come with us to go get something to eat?"  
Utau raised an eyebrow, "It's bad enough that you guys are following us around, now you want us to eat with you too?"

"Please?" Tadase asked with a kind smile.

Ikuto sighed, "We might as well, since it seems that they're not going to leave us alone until we do."

Utau and Ikuto then stood up and looked around for Yaya and Kuukai with Tadase and Amu, when they found them, they bought the books they were reading, and then left the bookstore.

Tadase found a map of downtown and looked at it until he found an Italian restaurant just a few blocks from the bookstore that they had just exited.

"How about we go here?" He asked, pointing to the purple box on the large map titled "_Pasta Palace_."

Utau shrugged, "Sure, why not. But remember, you have to pay for all of it."

Tadase's eye twitched a little in frustration but agreed and the teens made their way to the badly named Italian restaurant.

"Hello." A Japanese girl in her older teen years said cheerfully when the three couples entered the restaurant.

"Good afternoon, miss. Would you mind too terribly if we got a private table in the back?" Tadase asked sweetly.

The girl looked at the small boy strangely, wondering why the three couples would need privacy, but smiled again and said, "Sure thing sweetie, just follow me."

The young girl led the couples to the back of the restaurant, where there was a long table that could sit at least eleven people.

"Sorry the table is so big, but we only use this room for parties." The waitress apologized.

"It's fine. Now we need some time to figure out what we want to eat." Tadase said as the children sat down at the unusually large table.

"Of course, I understand." The waitress said before she politely bowed and left the large room.

Before Utau and Ikuto could even pick up the menus, Tadase decided to bring up the dreaded subject.

"Ikuto, Utau, I have something really important I have to talk to you about." Tadase said seriously.

"What is it?" Utau asked obliviously as she flipped open her menu and began to scroll her eyes down the page.

"It's about the X eggs." Tadase admitted.

The table then immediately went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: Ikuto's Wish

"Not this again!" Utau yelled as she slammed her menu down on the table.

"Now, now, Utau, please calm down. This is a very important issue." Tadase tried to reason with her.

"Listen, you don't understand, if we mettle with our father's plans, he will _kill_ us!" Utau yelled.

The guardians then sat, wide eyed at her. No one even breathed.

"What do you mean 'kill' you?" Tadase asked.

"What the hell do you think it means, dipshit!? He will gun us down if we destroy his plans!" Utau screamed.

"He wouldn't do that! He's your father for god's sake!" Amu yelled.

"Like he cares about that! We're just his tools. And I would rather be his tool than the body he has to throw into the furnace to erase the evidence." Utau said.

"That's terrible." Yaya said.

Ikuto looked over at Utau as he remembered that his father is what brought them together. If it wasn't for his father commanding Utau to do something she didn't want to, he never would've had to beg her to stay, and then she never would have asked him to kiss her. Ikuto was actually glad that her father had threatened her, and now he knew of the real love that his sister had for him, and the real love he had for her.

"I think we should go." Utau said quickly as she grasped Ikuto's wrist and pulled him out of the chair then began walking toward the door.

"Utau, we can help!" Tadase said.

"No you can't! You're just kids, you can't do anything!" Utau retorted.

"But we all have charanari! We can overpower them!" Tadase tried to say.

"Forget it! Just leave us alone!" Utau yelled before she stormed out of the room, Ikuto tightly in her grip. However, Ikuto had other plans.

* * *

Ikuto slipped on his jacket and looked over at his little sister, peaceful while she slept. It was around 1:30 AM, Ikuto had to find the X eggs at this time because if he didn't, Utau would try to stop him.

"Don't worry, Utau. I'll make everything right." Ikuto said quietly before he leaned down and lightly kissed Utau on the forehead.

He then took his car keys and left the apartment.

He drove for about an hour before he parked outside a large, dark warehouse.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoru asked quietly as Ikuto pulled his keys out of the ignition.

Ikuto nodded, "I want all of the X eggs to be gone so Utau can be happy."

"Well then I'm with you all the way!" Yoru yelled excitedly.

Ikuto quietly left the car, followed by Yoru, and snuck into the warehouse. The two cat boys had to look around for a little bit before they found a large, dark room with a giant container inside. The container was filled with small, circular, black ovals. X eggs. There were millions of them.

"Damn it!" Ikuto cursed, "How am I going to get all of them out in just a few hours?"

"I can help!" Yoru squealed before Ikuto's body lit up and his cat ears and tail formed, along with his black lynx outfit.

"Charanari: Black Lynx!" Ikuto and Yoru announced in unison.

Ikuto then sprinted around the container until he reached the glass.

"Slash claw!" Ikuto yelled before he swiped his hand across the glass and millions of X eggs came pouring out.

Ikuto practically had to dig himself out of the immense pile of eggs.

"Should we just destroy them?" Ikuto asked as he gazed at the many eggs.

"No!" Yoru replied, "We have to get these to Amu! She can make them pure eggs again!"

"We can't transport all of them to her!" Ikuto yelled, "I have to...I have to..."

"I—Ikuto!?" Yoru yelped when he saw his master starting to shake.

"I have to do this for Utau. I want to be with her." Ikuto managed to choke out.

A tear slid down Ikuto's cheek and landed on one of the X eggs, and something amazing happened. All of the X eggs started to glow and mold together. The eggs molded into the form of a giant pure egg. Ikuto looked at it with amazement, not sure what to say.

"Thank you for helping us." The giant egg said, though, it sounded as though many voices were coming from it, "You have unlocked the embryo, what is your wish?"

"Em—bryo?" Ikuto managed to say. He eyes widened in shock.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Make your wish!" Yoru pushed.

Ikuto thought about his past wish, it was to be free. But now he had a different one.

"Embryo!" He said, "I wish that my little sister, Utau, and I could be together, always, and there would be no more X eggs or Easter to bother us!"

"As you wish." The embryo stated before there was a bright flash that nearly blinded Ikuto.

Ikuto then opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was in a bed, but he didn't know which room he was in. He sat up and looked around, confused, until his love, Utau, walked in.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Utau? Where are we?" Ikuto asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? We're in our penthouse."

"Penthouse?" Ikuto asked, amazed.

"Yeah, what, did you have a bad dream or something?" Utau asked.

"Um...yeah...sure..." Ikuto said.

Utau giggled, "You're so funny."

She then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then Ikuto realized it. His wish had come true. Ikuto suddenly grabbed Utau by the shoulders and forced her down on the bed and started to kiss her passionately.

Utau smiled, "You seem friendly this morning."

"I love you, Utau." He mumbled repeatedly as he continued to kiss her.

Utau rapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed back.

Tears started pouring down Ikuto's cheek as he realized that this was all real.

"I love you, Utau." He said happily, "I love you!"

* * *

Author's Note: It's a suckish and short ending, I know, but I just wanted it to be over! I grew bored of the idea, so I ended it. Anyway, I know the ending is kinda cheezy but I can't think of another way to end it. So yeah, thanks for being a fan of the fanfic, and you never know, I might write another fanfiction with Ikuto and Utau in it soon, so look forward to it. I am kinda toying around with the idea of making another chapter to this, the chapter will contain what happens in the future when everyone's an adult. So yeah, I don't know if I should, opinions anyone?


End file.
